User talk:Trirarchie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon City Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Medieval Dragon page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) The i template I restored the template back to his original version. When I first code that template I already saw the build-up is really unstable an easy gives an error if there is only 1 space wrong. If you want to test with it I would suggest to test it on the test template: Template:Test. I'm sorry for reverting your edits, what do you want to add to it? The problem is that I currently start linking it into the infobox and so will effect an lot of pages in the futher. If you have questions, feel free to ask.--Jens Ingels 21:33, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Edite: I known about the tag, I was more thing on an link parameter. There was problem with adding the tag parameter in the mobile skin last month. When visiting the mobile skin on Ipod or other devices the tag convert into gray text next to the image creating an lot of space that might give an mess on the lay-out. Lucky it's just fixed today, I requested it in support some days ago. But now I'm talking about mobile skin. Check this out: http://dragoncity.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Dragon?useskin=wikiamobile. Simply add ?useskin=wikiamobile Next to an url and you will view this page like on an mobile device. I will see what I can do for the name tags. I currently don't have an lot of time, but I will see what I can do.--Jens Ingels 21:46, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Templates The problem is if you edit an template that is already in use. The infobox for example currently all dragon pages are useing this. Well if you test on an template like that and it crash than all those pages will get effected. Like the example you changed an parameter name. Now that parameter names will not load anymore on all those pages. That's why your better to copy the full template and testing it in your sandbox: . You could use the test template for testing or creating an new test like Template:test2. --Jens Ingels 22:25, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Ummm I just wanted the badge....sorry. ;3 Mobile Skin It's because of the style functions inside the table. Currently the mobile mode doesn't support them yet on that level: | style="text-align:center;" I don't think it's really needed to change them for now since wikia update the mobile mode almost every day. If you want an fix you could request it in support. Since this game isn't playable on mobile it's not an big deal. I maybe will send it to the support when I have more time.--Jens Ingels 14:40, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Template:I I already request for those name changes. But we don't have to change them in orde to do that that you request to do. I only need to check if there are pages that already use the pure... tag before I change them. --Jens Ingels 18:14, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Edite: Added memory detection for space: However it will still work without space: --Jens Ingels 18:22, August 23, 2012 (UTC)